zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Why Majora's Mask?
ADhype421 (talk) Out of all the Legend of Zelda games I have played/completed (and no, I have not beat them all), Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask was an "okay" game. Yet, I have experienced gamers tell me that it was an amazing game. Even a couple of these gamers said that it was one of the best Legend of Zelda games. So my question is: why? Majora's Mask had the least dungeon bosses out of all the Zelda games I've played, the dungeon items became completely predictable after the 2nd dungeon (I was disappointed how each dungeon followed the "arrow" theme), Termina was a very small and did not have a lot of places to explore, and the game did not use a "legendary sword" that Link needed to collect in order to beat the antagonist (be it the Master Sword, the Four Swords, the Phantom Sword, or something else). I just do not understand. :It so refreshingly shattered the conventions and delivered an atmospheric, intriguing and challenging game that has not yet to be equaled both in its own series and as a game in general. If you've made up your mind about how you feel about it though, it's basically pointless for anyone to try and change your mind. --AuronKaizer ''' 22:48, August 3, 2010 (UTC) ::I admit it has the hardest challenge of any Zelda game (beating the game in the 3 day time limit without restarting), but I thought people would be more disappointed with the lack of dungeons and such. It might be that I was not allowed video games during my early childhood, so I probably didn't grow up with it. I am not stubborn, so I would change my opinion if I figure out the true reason behind it.ADhype421 (talk) :::It's really not about the dungeons in this game...although on that note, I for one find games like TP in which you just go from dungeon to dungeon with little filler stuff in between each one much more sterile and lacking in content. That's not to say MM couldn't have used another dungeon or two, but being obsessive compulsive, I enjoy the wonderful symmetry that four playable forms, four lands, four dungeons, etc. brought, as opposed to, say, TWW, where the dungeons don't follow many patterns at all (Nayru's Pearl isn't received from a dungeon while the other pearls are, fire dungeon comes before forest dungeon unlike most other games in the series, Forsaken Fortress is visited twice, etc.). Dungeons, aside, though, what makes this game so fantastic is how deep the sideplots are, and how they tie into the main plot (and each other) yet can stand on their own. Even the local postman and a circus troupe leader have compelling stories, whereas in most games such characters would be used for small almost plotless sidequests. The three-day thing can be annoying at times, but what I think many people overlook is how well the story is weaved together, with events happening all over the place at all points in time, many of them even being influenced by Link; such a thing would just not be possible without the three-day system. It just creates a more real world with characters that feel like they have a point, which is more than is the case with most other Zelda games. In terms of gameplay, I suppose it was a bit lacking in variety of items and it was repetitive to keep giving us arrows in the dungeons, but in my opinion that is more than made up for with the three other forms, all of which are fun to play as and add a dynamic to the game that no other Zelda game (even TP, which featured Wolf Link) have really been able to duplicate. The game also has a darker atmosphere than most others while still remaining upbeat when it needs to be. I could say a lot more about the game, but I've written way too many unintended paragraphs this week, so I'll just leave at that. I covered most of the main points anyway. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' ''' 12:29, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :It is the best because it has a unique story, compared to other Zelda games; to any game, actually! It was something different. It had good graphics, for a game of it's time. It had memorable sidequests, and even if Link doesn't need any "special weapons for the final boss", it still is a truly great game! I also like games where it is dark and gloomy, yet somehow happy. This game is really something else.....in a good way. I agree with Xykeb.--Link in Termina (talk) 02:03, August 8, 2010 (UTC) In my opinion it makes up its lack of dungeons with the fact that you have to do a lot between each dungeon Oni Link 18:18, September 13, 2010 (UTC) -------------------- Much of what I'm going to say has been touched on already here but I can't resist the chance to talk about why Majora's Mask is awesome. The three day cycle first of all, is IMO the most brilliant of all the central world manipulating mechanics (dark world, ages, season, sea/boat, etc.) of any Zelda game. It doesn't always change things that drastically (in places where there aren't people fleeing from the world ending), but it adds a new level of challenge and depth. The whole game just sucks you in more that any other Zelda game (at least for me it did). I mean, time is actually passing. The people, thanks to MM's three day cycle, focus on side quests, and attention to detail, actually seem like real people with lives to live. They don't just stand in one place (maybe a second one at night), doing the same thing constantly. They have a lot more going on and are just deeper than most secondary Zelda characters. Anju and Kafei and everyone related to them for example are a frequently cited example of what I'm talking about. Cremia's another good example, poor girl lost her father, had to raise her little sister (who has her own challenges) by herself, her ranch keeps getting robbed, and she has feelings for her best friends fiance. So many of the the secondary characters from MM have several times the depth and characterization/development of most Zeldas or Gannondorfs from the series. You of course always want to free Hyrule from Gannondorf's evil designs (again), but in MM, especially after seeing things like the end of the Anju/Kafei quest, you just ''need to save these people. That's what I thought at least. Also the three day cycle allows you to replay pretty much ANY part of the game at your leisure, which is a game design master stroke. It's also immersive because the three day cycle sometimes forces you to not just go from task A to task B, you have to wait for people to actually do things before task B is accessible. A lot of people probably find that frustrating, but with all the side quests and things you could do between now and whatever time you are waiting for, I think it just makes things more realistic and immersive. I played Twilight Princess for the first time fairly recently, and found myself going from dungeon to dungeon in a somewhat monotonous manner, with little motivation to return to places and explore the overworld. MM gives you a lot to do outside of dungeons, both required to complete the game and otherwise. There's also just so many details in there, like little scenes that characters have at a specific time. Many of them don't even help you get a heart piece or anything, but they add realism and character to the game. It's true that MM is shorter, only having 4 dungeons, but that's quantity, not quality. The large and generally deeper than usual side quests give it more content and suck you into exploring the larger world rather than going from dungeon to dungeon. The dungeons themselves though are fairly long and interesting. They've always got at least some kind of central thing that you manipulate (Snowhead's central tower, water flow, etc.) that gives another layer to the running around looking for key's. They also each have 2 mini bosses, many of which are unique to the dungeon. I also thought the first two boss battles in particular were really cool. Odalwa is awesome because you don't just hit him with the dungeon item, then go up and hit him with your sword, there's lots of ways to fight him, and a lot of ways he fights back. Ghoat was just really fun to chase around in a race/battle. After those two I was a little disappointed in the simplicity of the Gyorg and Twinmold battles, but the inclusion of the Giant's Mask as a secondary dungeon item was interesting. MM is also really unique story wise. The impending destruction of the world that you and everyone else must face over and over, the main villain is just a lonely child who was used by an insane demonic mask (who might also have been a lonely child), and just the general contrast between happy and sad and wacky and dark. There are really strange things like Tingle, the hand in the toilet, and the Beavers, and really creepy things like most of Ikana and of Course Majora's Mask. Every time you loop, you usually have just watched the world get ready to die, then you reappear in a happy bustling town. The happy sad contrast gives things more impact and emphasizes how important your final goal is. There's also a lot of unexplained mysteries in the game. Sometimes this can leave people without closure. But if done right, it makes you try to fill in the blanks yourself, and the story inevitably ends up as one that you've thought about, debated, and explored more than any other. Just look at our theory section for Majora or Stone Tower. What all happened in Ikana? Who built Stone Tower, why is Great Bay Temple so technologically advanced, who are "They", what exactly is Majora's Mask? And of course, what's up with that peaceful field in the moon? So here's my shorthand list of why I think people like it so much. Sorry to talk for so long, you probably wanted this at the beginning, but don't you understand it so much better after having read all my ramblings? --A: MM is unique. The story is darker and sadder, (though you can fix most of the problems in the world if you try, which makes it more rewarding). You are far from Hyrule's familiar locations, Zelda, and the umpteenth battle with Ganon. For example, you're gathering people's fallen souls, the final boss appears to be a psychotic child, etc.. Gameplay wise the three day cycle, focus on side quests, and transformations are very unique. --B-It's more immersive. The depth of the side quests and characters and their plight draws you in. The world, while spatially small, is rich with detail, and gives you the time dimension to explore as well. All this awesomeness is apparently fairly niche though. Some people are just frustrated by the three day cycle and think it gets in the way, especially if they just want to beat the game and not explore side quests and things. The unique story and mood I guess some people just don't want in a Zelda game, preferring to get the Master Sword and save Zelda from Gannon every time. It's cool if that's what you like. Me, I'm all for Majora's Mask. To each his own. --Fierce Deku (talk) 06:50, November 8, 2010 (UTC) --------------------